Once Upon a Dream 2
by ElleLegov
Summary: The sequl to OUD, this one where Hermione dies. We see Draco's life with their daughter
1. Default Chapter

A/N This will be one version. The other version will continue off of the old story, possibly on to a spin off  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
In Dumbledore's office.  
  
Andrew James Potter- Lavender and Harry Potter  
  
Caitlyn Nicole Malfoy –Draco Malfoy and the deceased Hermione Malfoy  
  
The book wrote all of the children with magical powers down automatically. It needn't be told of any deaths either.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
"We gather here today to bury Hermione Isabelle Malfoy." The pastor said as we began Mione's service. Caitlyn was cuddled in my arms. She is eight days old today. Her mother died November 2nd. Two weeks before her 18th birthday. My daughter will never know her mother, except from what I will tell her. Susan and Lavender have been great. Lavender offered to take care of Cait for a little while, but I told her hat wouldn't be necessary. I will never let Cait go. She has her mother's hair. Her eyes have stayed a bright blue. Mother came back from being abroad, and Professor Dumbledore excused Cynthia from her third year classes. I have been moving in a daze since Hermione died. Chloe seems to sense that her master is gone. But the oddest thing happened. When I brought Caitlyn home and Chloe realized that Hermione wasn't coming, she won't leave Cait's side. She even sleeps under the crib. She seems to sense Hermione in the baby.  
  
"Draco." I was snapped out of my daze.  
  
"The procession is starting." Lavender led me to my place at the front. Cait and I were the chief mourners. We decided to have Mione buried at Malfoy mansion where a few of my relatives are also buried. As I tossed a handful of dirt on that God damned box, I broke.  
  
I stepped away from the procession to where a small bench was sitting. Cait had woken up.  
  
"Caitlyn. I don't know how I am going to do this. I can't survive without your mother." I sobbed. I fished her bottle out of my suit pocket.  
  
"Your mother and I loved each other so much, it hurts so bad to loose her. I wish I could have taken her place. She never even got to see you." I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Serveus was standing there.  
  
"Son. It's time to head back now." I followed him back to the dinning room. I didn't feel like eating a bite.  
  
"Draco." It was Susan. "You haven't eaten in days. Go and eat something now." She took Cait out of my arms. "I'll hold the baby." She shoved me towards the food. I mechanically filled a plate and ate while she watched me.  
  
"That's better. After everyone leaves, you are going to go and sleep. You haven't done that either. Your mother and I will watch the baby." The people started to drift away. Lavender and Harry left with Andrew and were the last people there. Besides Susan, Cynthia, and my mother. Cait and I were all alone.  
  
"Draco. Go to bed now." Susan pushed me towards the stairs. I did as I was told. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.  
  
~~**~~ Susan's pov  
  
"He didn't even see me put the sleeping potion in his drink." I told Narcissa as Caitlyn fell asleep again.  
  
"Good. He needed rest. He hasn't slept since Cait was born." She told me as we sat in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa.  
  
We sat in silence for a while longer.  
  
Narcissa turned towards me. "I'm glad you are still here to help for a little while. You have been a life saver to Draco." I felt myself tear up again.  
  
"It was nothing. After Alissa was born, I became depressed. Hermione was my only friend for a long time. She saved me." I told Narcissa.  
  
"Hermione was like that. So was her mother." She told me as she refilled my cup. "After Draco was born, I was tearing my hair out. I was only 18 and I had a baby. Luscius was gone most of the day, and I was so inexperienced as a mother. Even though Cynthia was pregnant herself, she helped me." She laughed. "We were a sight at Draco's first doctor appointment. She was massively pregnant. The nurse kept worrying that she would need to admit Cynthia." She laughed again. "Then Luscius started to change dramatically. He no longer laughed or had fun; it was as if he was constantly in the clouds. Then after Cynthia's death I found out he was a Death Eater. He started to hit me. I finally managed to rid myself of him when Draco was 15." I couldn't believe how she described her ex husband.  
  
"That's what Ron was like. Then he tried to kill Hermione. He doesn't know that he has a daughter." I told her. "And I am scared of what would happen if he ever got out. Luckily, the Weasley's are so nice to me. They are taking care of Alissa this week. My parents were killed when I was a baby, so my aunt and uncle raised me. It's too bad that Alissa will never know her dad and that Cait will never know her mother. I wouldn't wish that on any child." I told her. We sat in silence for a while longer. 


	2. Sorry

I have decided that I like the other version better. So Go and Read that one. It's a lot more fun. And not half as depressing. BTW Right now I am really wanting to go to prom, sadly though the 1 guy I really like will probably not ask me. Bye  
  
~ELLE~ 


End file.
